Third Sister
}} The third sister is the ghost that possesses objects either living or dead. She is shown possessing Ira throughout the game, and never had the intention of letting her go. Background The youngest of the three sisters. Currently possessing Ira. Playful but demanding. Game Act II She makes her first appearance in Ira form after Linda chased Ira into a small room in a hut. Appearance Her physical appearance is never shown throughout the game because she doesn't have a physical appearance other than wicked hand behind Ira if you choose to kill her, but she can possess people either living or dead and objects, obvious to the fact that she is a passive ghost type. However, she is seen in various paintings found in the mansion in the village, showing that she has long black hair, pale skin, and is wearing a white dress as she holds her doll, presumably Suzie, in every picture. She appears to speak like an innocent village girl, and in fact, the games that she was taking about are old traditional children's play (hide and seek, tag , I spy, rock paper scissors). She also portrayed a childish micro expression and body language while talking to Linda. She reveals the implicit meaning that she is the youngest among the sisters. Strategy After you enter the small room in the house and sit down. You will have a conversation with her to determine whether Ira will die or stay alive. You can choose any dialogue in this scene but two. If you want to save Ira, you should avoid this two choice: Saying "You are not Ira" 2x and "Stupid doll". In the case of "You are not Ira" you can pick this once, don't do it twice. But DON'T even think ONCE about picking "Stupid doll". She will also give a key to the Mansion. But well, the choice is yours. If you want to enter Ira's phone number to get the achievement, type in 6237323688. In conclusion, if you make her angry, she will kill Ira. After the conversation with Ira, you can't open the door and you can not update you Ghostpedia about her. Trivia *The Third Sister seemed to have left Ira's body after Linda left the town, shown by the voicemail Linda received from Ira; how Ira is now together with the Third Sister, thus making three of them the new Keepers of the Dark (The Third Sister being one of the old ones). *She also said that they (the sisters) had no choice but to trap the gang because they are the guardian of the place, and the gang is not supposed to be there. *If you can save Ira, the cutscene in the true ending will be like: Linda can hear Ira's voicemail, but if you can't save her, Linda will hear some sad music in cutscene ending. *If you do not talk to her when possessing Ira she will end the talk Category:Ghosts Category:Act II Ghosts Category:Passive